Magical Miracle
by TearsFromTheMoon
Summary: At one of America s parties England changes Romania into a girl. What happens when Bulgaria is interested in her? RomaniaxBulgaria, contains mpreg.
1. Chapter 1

Pairings: Romania/Bulgaria

Warnings: foul language, yaoi, mpreg

Fan-made names: Romania-Vlad Ionescu, Bulgaria-Bogdan Georgiev

Characters thoughts are written in italics

I don`t own Hetalia characters

* * *

**Author`s note:** I`ve started this story as a request. This is my first attempt at a mpreg fic and I don`t know how good I am at this kind of thing, but I will try my best :).

Now, on with the story!

* * *

_Somewhere in America_

"This party is super awesome, pal! Almost as `hic` awesome as me! It was such a brilliant idea to invite your buddies at your house for a `hic` party, it sure get`s boring at Germany`s house," Prussia tells America after gulping what appears to be his ninth glass of beer.

As Gilbert says, Alfred has thrown a party and invited most of the nations at his home. The three story house is big enough to host everyone, having more then one guest room. It even has a swimming pool in the back, where some countries have decided to go to instead of staying inside. Some of the guests have gotten drunk (England, France, Bulgaria and Prussia, for example), while others weren`t very far from that step.

Romania took another sip of alcohol before putting the glass on the table with a thud, deciding that he had enough drinks already. He had been sitting far away from the other cheery nations, drinking and trying to forget about his problems back in his country. He wasn`t entirely drunk yet, but a headache was starting to form and he was feeling a bit dizzy.

Vlad raised from the table and headed towards the front door to get some fresh air. However, before reaching the handle, a drunk Englishman in an angel attire appeared beside him, wearing a lopsided grin.

"AHA, there you ARE! I was `hic` telling this frog here how great the Magic Club really is, but that bloody `hic` wanker just doesn`t want to believe that magic is real! So I decided to `hic` do a spell on you just to prove it to him. You don`t mind being a volunteer, don`t `hic` you?"

"Look Arthur, I don`t want to be your Guinea pig right now; my head is hurting and I`m not in the mood for any games. I`m gonna go outside now and…" Before Vlad could finish his sentence, England started speaking again, not even paying attention to what the other was saying.

"Now what where the magic words? Aah, `hic` yes! Hikitty Pikitty Curl, You`ll Turn Into A Girl!" And with those words said, Arthur touched the tip of Vlad`s head with the wand and after a cloud of pink smoke the other turned into a girl before everyone`s eyes.

Romania`s hair has grown longer and stopped at the middle of her back, curling a bit at the edges; she now has a prominent chest and her features are more feminine, with longer eyelashes and a thinner waist. Even the trench coat she normally wears has changed into a red dress that ends above her knees, fitting her form beautifully and bringing out the color in her eyes. Only the little hat with ribbons remained unchanged.

Spain whistled. "Wow, who is that lovely chica? Haven`t seen her around before. Because if I `hic` had, she would have been in my bed by now. Don`t tell Romano that I said that by the way," Antonio says to his friend Gilbert, while slowly rocking the bottle of wine he still has in his hand. By now some nations were staring at Romania and she was getting more and more flustered. She turned towards Arthur to yell at him, but he wasn`t there anymore. _He must have fled after the spell, `golanul ala` (that ruffian)! I will show him who is best at magic, but when I will find him; by then I`m not going to stay here any longer for these idiots to stare at me like I`m some kind of expensive candy. I`m out of here._

Vlad headed towards the stairs to find an empty room (if possible), instead of going out like she wanted to earlier (because there were other nations outside too, duh). Avoiding the other persons from the first floor, she was searching for a room that didn`t have the sign `DO NOT DISTURB` at the door and finally found an empty one. She went inside and breathed a sigh of relief. The chamber had a double bed, a table with a TV on it, two nightstands, a lamp, a wardrobe and a small carpet. She went to sit on the bed to rest when a knock was at the door.

Romania opened the door to find her friend and nighbour with his hand raised as to knock again. Vlad opened her mouth to speak but Bulgaria suddenly encircled her in his and covered her mouth with his. She tasted the alcohol in his mouth and struggled to get free from his hold.

After the kiss, Bulgaria started talking while laying small kisses on her face and neck, but not letting her go. "I saw you climbing the stairs; I wanted to get to you before the others but you `hic` ran away fast. Now I have you all to myself, beautiful."

"Let, Me, GO, Bogdan!" the Romanian says, punctuating each word. If her body wouldn`t be so weak from the drinks she had earlier, she would have easily push him off of her. Not to mention that her headache was getting worse and she feels that she would collapse any second. "And I`m not beautiful, I`m a boy! Well, WAS, until a get my hands on that English jerk and make him change me back!"

"Mmm, you smell and look just like `hic` my Romanian friend. Too bad he insn`t interested in me like I wanted him to, but at least I `hic` have you now; I`ll just imagine you`re him," Bulgaria says and moves the other towards the bed. Romania`s foot hits the edge of the bed and she falls on top of it. Bogdan blocks her escape by quickly getting on top of her and holding her hands with a hand atop her head. He kisses her on the mouth while letting the other hand travel on her body.

"Bogdan, I`m serious! Stop this at once!" Vlad shouts, but the other won`t listen. She feels her vision starting to blur and her muscles getting weaker.

Before passing out, Romania feels Bulgaria raising her dress and putting his hand on her underwear.

To Be Continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Pairings: Romania/Bulgaria

Warnings: foul language, yaoi, mpreg

Fan-made names: Romania-Vlad Ionescu, Bulgaria-Bogdan Georgiev

Characters thoughts are written in italics

I don`t own Hetalia characters

* * *

Morning light came into the room, illuminating the shape in bed. The person currently resting on the mattress let`s out a groan as the sun rays fall on his face and he turns on the other side to avoid them. His head was aching and felt heavy even on the soft pillow. Romania eventually wakes up and opens his eyes, letting out another groan as his head begins to hurt more. As he regains his senses he realises that he is not in his bed at home and that his whole body ached. Rising a bit in bed, he studies his surroundings and finds out that he is still at America`s house.

_What a weird dream I had. It was as if I had been turned into a girl and ran from every male nation from the party. Sheesh, I shouldn`t drink that much, I`ll probably believe that I`ll turn into a cat or something next time. That and the fact that my head hurts like hell._ Struggling to get out of bed, he puts his hand on the covers a bit on the other side of the mattress and pushes himself into a sitting position. Before accomplishing that however, the covers from below his hand suddenly moved and he lost his balance, falling on the other side of the bed in the process. He landed on something hard on the mattress, something `alive` that made a loud sound that sounded like _`Ouch!`._ The bundle moved again and a disheveled Bulgaria appeared from under the covers. The brunette swore as his head started to throb from the fast movement and the alcohol that he accumulated the night before. Meanwhile, Romania was looking at his neighbour with a shocked expression.

"What in the world are you doing in bed with ME?" Vlad asks the other with an outraged tone. Bulgaria puts his hands on his ears and throws his friend a dirty look.

"Could you **please** lower your voice? It`s like I have twenty Romanians yelling in unison in my head right now," Bogdan replies.

"Hmph, right. Well I still want an explanation for why you`re here. Don`t tell me we`ve slept together" says Romania.

"How the hell should I know? I`ve been drunk last night, that`s for sure, because that could be the only reason why I have this headache. As for how I got here, that`s something I can`t remember even if I try, not with my head hurting this bad" Bulgaria tells him. The other sighs and gets out of bed.

"Let`s just forget this happened and go back to our countries. Our bosses are probably mad at us already" Vlad says.

"Yeah, that would be a good idea. But first I`m going to find something to cure my…" Bogdan didn`t get to finish his sentence as he put his palm to his mouth and rushed towards the door. He quickly opened it and stormed in the hallway towards the first bathroom he could find to empty the contents of his stomach.

To Be Continued...

**Author`s note: I know this is very short, but I desperately wanted to continue this because, every time I want to write, something appears and I keep saying that I`ll continue it next time. But don`t worry, I`m going to write the next chapter soon :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Pairings: Romania/Bulgaria

Warnings: foul language, yaoi, mpreg

Fan-made names: Romania-Vlad Ionescu, Bulgaria-Bogdan Georgiev

Characters thoughts are written in italics

I don`t own Hetalia characters

* * *

Two and a half months have gone by since the day of the party. Meetings where held, matters where discussed, nothing was solved, and so on. Vlad have gone to most of the meetings for a month, then have skipped some of them, and stopped coming eventually. When asked on the phone about his absences, he responded that he was sick and that he won`t be able to come to the meetings until his economy problems are solved (that`s from where he thinks his sickness has formed). He had asked Bulgaria if he could take notes for him as well and send them to him via fax, and the other had agreed to do that.

Now Romania was in bed at home, curled up under a blanket with a pile of bags on his nightstand in case of emergency. For a few weeks he kept throwing up in the mornings, sometimes even in the evenings. He ran to the toilet a couple of times but he began to feel too weak to get out of bed and resorted to paper bags instead.

At first he had thought that he had some kind of stomach sickness. He had performed a spell to analyse all his body parts and see if that was the case. While the spell was being read from the book, a bit of yellow smoke that magically appeared was encircling him from head to toe. If there was any problem with his body function, the smoke would take one of the forms described in the book and he could find out what was wrong. But after the spell was completed the smoke just dissapeared, meaning that he was completely healthy. _Must be my economy going low, maybe that`s why I`m sick; so I will just have to wait for it to pass_, he had thought. But even now, as he lay in bed, he was thinking that there must be something that he overlooked, because his economy can`t be that bad; he has had many difficult times in his life as a nation, some worse than others, and what his country is going through now can`t compare to the times of war and despair. Sure, he couldn`t say that the country was doing great comparing it to others, but this sickness is too serious to be just of economical matter. But he would contemplate this later, he felt too drowsy at the moment.

His eyelids felt heavy and he closed his eyes. Before getting to sleep, he heard a `meow` coming from another room. He ignored it for a moment, but when the sound came again he figured that his cat Perla was probably hungry. Knowing that he has no choise but to get out of bed (unless he wants his pet to die of starvation, which he doesn`t), he slowly lifts himself up and goes to the kitchen. He turns on the light, finds the bag of cat food in a cabinet and puts some in his pet`s bowl on the floor.

"Perla! You can come out and eat now!" Vlad called out. The cat kept mewning but it sounded a little stuffy.

Romania has found the white cat a while ago abandoned in a park and has taken her home. She is very curious and likes to explore the house and most of the times Vlad has to search very hard to find her. But now he wasn`t in the mood to play hide and seek. He called again to see if she would come out and when that didn`t happen he cast a spell to help him find her. This spell makes a small light appear for a few seconds around any living creature within reach, from worms to mammals. Not seeing any light in the kitchen to suggest that the cat is there, he goes into the living room and casts the spell again. This room wasn`t illuminated and he easily spotted the cat on top of the shelves. Perla can climb very well, but she doesn`t know how to get down most of the times. Vlad reaches for the cat and puts it down and that`s when he realizes that his belly was glowing as well before the light disappears. He stares at it dumbly for a few minutes, then thinks that this is happening because there must be an insect on his clothes. He shakes them a bit and does the spell to see if the insect has left, but the light appears again. Vlad raises his sweater and looks at the glowing skin from around the navel. _Maybe I have helminths? I haven`t had those since childhood. But if that is so, why haven`t I found out when I`ve done that spell to analyse my body? Strange_, Romania thinks. He does another spell just to make sure, this one especially to find out if he has any parasites, and he finds… Nothing. So any kind of parasite living in his body is out of the question then. And that still doesn`t explain why his belly was glowing earlier. He begins to worry little by little.

He returns to the kitchen where Perla was happily eating her food and sits on a chair. He puts his head in his hands and tries to calm down, thinking what could this mean. Vlad gives up after a while and returns to the bedroom, crawling in his bed under the blanket. He manages to sleep for an hour before waking up quickly to reach for one of the paper bags on the nightstand. After vomiting for the second time that day, Romania throws the filled bag in the trash can and gets out of bed, going towards the bathroom. He goes to the sink and opens the tap for cold water. He splashes some water on his face and let`s it dry before raising his head to look in the mirror. His face was pale, there where dark circles under his eyes and his hair was a mess. All in all, he looked terrible. _Is this similar to what women are going through during pregnancy? If that is so, I sympathize with them. _

His blood suddently runs cold after finishing his thoughts. He puts two and two together and leans against the wall for support as his knees goes numb and he slowly slips to the floor, the sudden realisation making his head spin. Even if it seems impossible, this could be the only explanation for what is happening to him, and it all started from that night with Bulgaria at America`s party…

He is pregnant.

To Be Continued...


	4. Chapter 4

Pairings: Romania/Bulgaria

Warnings: foul language, yaoi, mpreg

Fan-made names: Romania-Vlad Ionescu, Bulgaria-Bogdan Georgiev

Characters thoughts are written in italics

I don`t own Hetalia characters

* * *

Bulgaria was heading towards Romania`s house in a hurry. His friend has called him on the phone and has said that he wanted for him to come quickly and also bring a travel bag with him. When he`d asked him about what`s going on and if he was okay, the only answer has been the sound of the end of the phone call. Fearing for the worst, he had filled his bag with the necessary items and had picked the first plane to Bucharest. Now he was in a taxi going towards his neighbour`s home.

He had known all along that something has happened to Vlad as soon as he started skipping meetings. He had been thinking that his friend was having some difficulties regarding the economy or the management system of the country, something that most nations have once in a while, but things like these tend to self-regulate over time without causing damages that would leave deep scars, such as wars. _Unless_, Bogdan says to himself as a shudder runs through his body, _the country`s situation is so serious that there would be a revolution._ So far, the city looks safe enough outside the car`s windows and people were walking calmly on the streets, so there must be something else troubling Romania. _And there is no better way to find out than going to ask him myself_, Bulgaria thinks as he gets out of the car after paying for the ride.

He is at his neighbour`s door in no time with the bag in his right hand. He rings the bell and waits for the other to answer. Footsteps can be heard from the inside, coming closer and closer in a quick pace. The door opens abruptly and, before he can utter a word of greeting, he is grabbed by the other hand and is pulled into the house. The door is firmly shut behind.

As opposed to the sunny day from outside, the hallway was so dark that the shapes of the objects inside could barely be seen. All seemed unclear, except for a pair of red eyes belonging to the captor whose hands where keeping his victim pinned to the wall. He was so close that the victim could feel the other`s breath on its face and the intensity of his stare was so overwhelming that the other wouln`t even dare to look away. The air suddenly felt very heavy and Bogdan started to pant as a few droplets of sweat appeared on his forehead.

"Damn, Vlad! Don`t ever scare me like that again!" Bulgaria tells the other and tries to get free from his hold. Romania doesn`t even budge. "Come on Vlad, enough with the jokes. Let go of me!"

"Who`s joking?" asks Romania on a neutral tone.

Bulgaria ceases to move at once. There is something very unsettling about that tone. "Romania, what`s going on? Why is everything so dark, did you let all your window blinds down? Are you that sick? I can call a taxi and take you to the hospital if you`ll just…"

"I`m not sick, I don`t need to go to a hospital" Vlad responds in the same manner.

"Good to hear" Bulgaria says sarcastically. "It`s great that you`re finally well, which I doubt right now, seeing as you haven`t come to any meeting in the past weeks, has suddenly called to ask me to come here without telling me why in the first place, and finding myself against the wall as I come inside your house. But let`s put those aside for the moment. If you say that you`re not sick and don`t need to go to a hospital, then why have you asked me to bring a travel bag? To go to a little vacation together?"

"Precisely. I`m glad you`ve finally realised" Romania says with a grin and releases his arms.

"Well that wasn`t too… WHAT?" the other exclaims. "You must be going nuts. Are you having a fever?" Bulgaria asks and lifts his hand to check his friend`s temperature. Before it can touch the oher`s forehead, Romania stops his hand.

"I don`t have a fever and I`m not sick. I don`t want to repeat this many times because I don`t have the patience" Vlad says in a slow, dangerous voice. Bogdan looks at the hand that is clutching his arm, then at the face of the nation he thought he knew. Romania is usually a friendly character, a bit mischievous now and then, but not a bad guy to stick with. There was a time when Bulgaria had been scared of him, the time the two of them had been in Russia`s house. His stories were so creepy and he was telling them in that calm voice of his like they were fairy tales for children. But after getting to know each other, he had realized that he was actually a normal person (as normal as a nation could be) that liked to speak about his bosses and life to whoever liked to hear them. In this moment, Bulgaria didn`t know what to think anymore. He had always known that his neighbour isn`t a vampire, regardless of what others had told him over the years, but in this instant the other`s appearance is so frightening that even a werewolf would run in another direction after seeing him. Romania`s skin was pale, even in the darkness, his hand holding Bogdan`s arm looked clawlike, his teeth appeared sharp, he was a bit shaggy and his eyes seemed to glow. You could almost feel the fury emanating from him.

"Now, wait here while I get my bag and then we`ll go catch the first plane to England" Vlad tells the other after a moment in which Bulgaria was too paralyzed to do anything but stare. He releases his arm and goes into the bedroom to fetch his travel bag that he`d packed in the morning.

Bogdan looks at his friend`s retreating back, concluding that he is indeed crazy. "But… why? What`s going on?" he manages to ask.

"You`ll see when we get there. I have some things to discuss with England and I believe it will take several days to reach a solution to a problem of mine. You are coming with me, whether you like it or not, because you are also involved" says Vlad from the other room.

"How am I involved in all this? I don`t like this one bit…" Bulgaria speaks from the hallway.

Romania steps out of the chamber with the travel bag on his shoulder. He stops in front of Bogdan and looks at him for a few seconds, before speaking. "I`m not going to answer any more questions until we arrive there. But I`ll tell you this. After speaking with England you will find out why I`ve stopped coming to meetings and why I`m behaving like this. What you`ll hear will be a bit shocking, but it will be only the truth… and I will also find out if you are a true friend".

Bogdan looks at Vlad with an astonished expression on his face. He doesn`t know what to believe, but he predicts that nothing good will come once they arrive at England`s house. He can`t think of anything catastrophic that could rip their friendship apart. _Would there be a war?_ he thinks to himself with horror.

Romania interrupts his thoughts by opening the door, letting sunshine come into the house and blinding him with the light. He then gestures for him to go out first, and he executes without saying a word. Once Bogdan steps outside, Vlad takes another look at the inside of his home, thinking that the woman from a house not far from his will take good care of his cat, and that it was best to not strangle Bulgaria at the moment. _Leave that to when we arrive at England`s_, he thinks then goes out the door.

To Be Continued…

**Author`s note: In the next chapter we will find out what will happen at England`s house. How do you think it will go?**


	5. Chapter 5

Pairings: Romania/Bulgaria

Warnings: foul language, yaoi, mpreg

Fan-made names: Romania-Vlad Ionescu, Bulgaria-Bogdan Georgiev

Characters thoughts are written in italics

I don`t own Hetalia characters

* * *

"Aww, come on Artie! Let`s watch a movie or something, I`m bored! All you ever do is sit in a chair and sip that colored water, all day!"

"I`ve told you, _Alfred_, that I`m expecting some guests and if I turn on the television I won`t hear the door bell ringing!" England tells his younger brother through gritted teeth.

"Huh, well at least we could play some cards?" America asks.

"That could do" England answers without interest.

Happy that the other finally agrees with him, Alfred gets off the couch and heads towards the direction where he knows the cards are. He gets the pack and returns in the living room where Arthur was seated near a small table with a cup of tea in a hand and a book in the other.

"What do you wanna play?" America asks as he sits down in front of his friend and opens the box, letting the cards fall on the table.

"How about Blackjack?" Arthur responds, putting the book and tea aside.

"Fine with me."

The two nations play for a while, when Alfred suddenly asks "Who are the guests that you are expecting?"

"Hm? Oh, Romania called me on the phone a few hours ago and has said that he will arrive at London today to discuss something important with me. He didn`t tell me what it is, only that it is urgent and personal. He also mentioned that he will bring Bulgaria along," Arthur says, his eyes turning slightly towards the pendulum clock on the wall. "They should arrive any minute now."

"Wait, Romania is actually that vampire dude we saw at one of the world meetings, that one time when France slapped you for calling him a narcissistic rapist?" America asks, his lips turning into a smile as he remembers that day.

"He is not a vampire, and that bastard shouldn`t have slapped me for telling him the truth" England says in an angry tone, his cheeks flushed.

"And the look you gave him after that was so funny…"

"SHUT UP!" Arthur was starting to look like a fuming lobster.

"Aww, don`t be like that! Who`s the person you said was coming with Romania?" America changes the subject, knowing when to stop. As fun as pestering England is, it isn`t clever to play with his temper _too_ much.

"Bulgaria" Arthur says simply.

"Umm, could you describe him a little?"

"Medium height, short, black hair; he is one of Romania`s neighbours. He was at your party as well," England tells the other after calming down.

They remain silent for a minute or two, America scratching his head as he tries to imagine the person with that description. His eyes finally lit up with realization.

"I know, you mean that naked guy running like a madman on the hallway at my house, searching for a toilet? That was sooo hilarious! I wanted to take a picture of him but I wasn`t fast enough to do that."

"Ah, yes. That must have been him," Arthur responds, even though he doesn`t remember that part.

Suddenly the door bell rings.

"I`ll get it!" America shouts and goes into the hallway before England could get up. He reaches the door and opens it with a grin. "Welcome to Artie`s hou…"

Alfred doesn`t finish his sentence. His eyes land on a figure that can barely be seen in the darkness of the evening. The only visible parts are a pair of red, glowing eyes and some sharp teeth. There was the shape of another man in the back, but the bespectacled man`s eyes were glued only to the first individual.

"Good evening" the dark shape started speaking. "I believe this is England`s house, correct? Is he, by chance, home?" he asks, showing a devious smirk.

America saw the other`s lips moving but he processes the meaning of the words after a moment of staring like a fish. He opens and closes his mouth a few times, then finally finds his voice.

"Ha, ha, yeah… this is England`s house alright, but he, he`s…" Alfred stutters. A few drops of sweat have appeared on his forehead and he unconsciously lifts his hand to scratch the back of his head (he does that a lot lately). "I`ve just arrived a while ago and I don`t know if he`s home or not. Just wait a moment and I`ll see where he is" Alfred manages to say and quickly shuts the door before the other can say anything else. He locks it, then sprints towards the living room.

* * *

Romania stares at the closed door, thinking that America may become another person for him to murder in the future.

"Well, I can`t say that I`m surprised by his reaction" Bulgaria mutters from behind.

Vlad throws him an angry look and Bogdan knows that he should stay quiet.

* * *

"ARTHUR! We need to go, NOW!" Alfred shouts as soon as he reaches the room. England, who was sitting in the chair, waiting, suddenly got up at seeing the stronger nation act in such a way.

"What has gotten into you, boy? Are the two nations at the door?" he asks and starts walking towards the front door, but America grabs his arm and drags him towards another part of the house.

"We are going to exit through the back, so they can`t see us. You`ll just have to do as I say, Artie, who knows what they will do to us if they catch us. The one I saw looked like it wanted to eat my soul, I swear!" the younger nation tells Arthur as he keeps dragging him farther away from the door. After he recovers from his stupor, England struggles to free his arm from the other`s grip.

"This is ridiculous! Have you watched another of those horror movies again? Let me go this instant, Alfred! I need to let the guests in!" Arthur frees his arm and marches back to the door.

He was a few meters away from the object before it magically unlocked itself and was slammed to the wall as a powerful wind flew into the hallway. England took a few steps back and shielded his face with his arm as America came behind him with wide eyes. Romania steps through the open door, letting his outstretched hand fall beside him. The wind stops at his command and everything falls silent, Arthur looking over his arm at the visitor and Alfred staying behind him, muttering something that sounds like "thought only England could do crazy shit." They do not observe Bulgaria that was still standing outside on the front steps, not knowing if he should enter or not, instead their eyes were fixed on the blonde nation regarding them with a stoic expression.

"Now that we finally meet, _Anglia_, I can start explaining why I`m here and what I want from you."

To Be Continued…

**Anglia = England (in Romanian language)**

**Author`s note: I hope no one will take the scene between France and England seriously (-_-) I have nothing against them, I like both countries and I think their people are great. It is so easy to consider the personages normal persons than nations. It is just the animosity between the two that cracks me up (maybe just me). Sorry for the late chapter, I`ll try to update faster in the future. Happy New Year!**


	6. Chapter 6

Pairings: Romania/Bulgaria

Warnings: foul language, yaoi, mpreg

Fan-made names: Romania-Vlad Ionescu, Bulgaria-Bogdan Georgiev

Characters thoughts are written in italics

I don`t own Hetalia characters

* * *

"Now that we finally meet, _Anglia_, I can start explaining why I`m here and what I want from you" Vlad tells the owner of the house.

England lowers his arms and regards the other with an annoyed expression. "Bloody hell, Romania! You may like dramatic entrances, but this surpasses them all! The pictures almost fell off the walls! AND the door you just slammed could have…"

"I`m not in the mood for your ridiculous lectures, _England _" Romania snarls. "Now, would you be a good host and show us towards a place where we could sit and talk, privately?" he accentuates the last word.

Arthur looks at the angered nation and decides that it is better to invite the guests inside instead of arguing more. Besides, Alfred made them wait at the front door a little more than usual.

He composes himself and gets into his gentlemany role. "Yes, of course. Right this way. Do you have any luggage?"

"No, we left them at the hotel" the Romanian says as he passes him into the living room, not even looking in his direction. Bulgaria steps after him, but not before throwing England an apologetic look.

Arthur sighs and turns towards Alfred: "I`m going to talk with the guests for while. I don`t want any peeking from your part, understood? You can go in one of the rooms upstairs and watch television or something."

America stands at attention and puts his right hand at his temple in a mock salute. "Yes, Artie, sir! Understood!" Then turns towards the stairs and climbs two steps at a time. Arthur watches him go, then heads into the living room and closes the door. "Would you like something to drink?" he asks as he aproaches the couch where the two nations are currently seated. "I have a number of alcoholic drinks in the cabinet, but I`ve made some delicious lemonade in the morning, if any of you would like some."

Knowing that Britain`s drinks are safe compared to the food he usually concocts, Vlad tells him that he would like lemonade, while Bogdan asks for a beer. The Romanian would have desired wine instead, but he wasn`t sure if it was a good idea to drink it in his state.

After fetching the requested drinks and serving the guests, the Englishman excuses himself and goes into the kitchen to make another cup of tea for him. He return after a while with the cup in hand and sits on an armchair near the couch. He mutters a few words in a different language and a green, transparent barrier that could barely be seen appears and envelops the room and its occupants. A muffled swear could be heard as soon as the barrier reaches the door, preventing the person from the other side from seeing through the keyhole. Britain smiles knowingly as he takes a sip of tea, then puts the cup on the glass table in front of him.

"I`ve put a charm around the room so Alfred or any other people from outside won`t hear or see what we are doing. I swear, that boy is just too nosy…" England says the last part in a nostalgic tone. "Now, what do you want to discuss?" he tells Romania, regaining his serious voice.

Vlad was resting his head on his arm on the side of the couch, one leg over the other, with the glass in his other hand raised at the level of his eyes. He was looking at Britain through the liquid in what would seem to others as boredom, but actually he was waiting for the other to speak first. Now he lowers the glass a bit so he could stare at England openly. "I want to discuss about something that happened a few months back, two and a half months ago, to be more precise." There is a one minute pause before he speaks further. "Do you remember anything from that night at America`s party?"

Arthur is a little taken aback by the question, not knowing why it was asked or how to answer it. "Well, I… I can`t say that I remember everything exactly… I was a bit wrecked that night, like most nations were" he answers, cheeks turning red.

The Romanian looks at him with immovable eyes, his serious expression unbefitting for someone that usually smirks or smiles, even during hard times. "Then let me enlighten you, for even if I had been "wrecked" as well, as you say, I at least had the common sense to retire before doing something really stupid that could change someone else`s life entirely" he says in a low, controlled tone.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Arthur asks, clueless.

"You have performed magic in your drunken state. You`ve cast a spell and have turned me into a female for that one night. Do you remember any of this, England?"

Arthur shakes his head in disbelief, knowing that he usually does a lot of silly things while drunk, but not remembering most of them after waking up. However, what Romania is telling him seems to be really bad.

Vlad continues: "After being whistled by other male nations, I went to a room to get rid of all the stares. But fate didn`t want me to be left alone. Someone have knocked quite insistently and I`ve made the biggest mistake to go and open the door. And then Bulgaria came into the room, very intoxicated and sexually aroused."

England stiffens, while Bogdan stares at his friend dumbstruck, with his mouth agape.

"I don`t remember much of what has happened after that, only that I have tried to get free from his hold and have landed on the bed. My head was aching and I was really dizzy that time. When I woke up in the morning, I have found myself in the same bed with Bulgaria, but I haven`t thought much about it. And then I`ve started to get sick after a while…"

There was a small pause, but the other occupants could guess where the story was going.

"I have figured it out a few days ago when I`ve performed a tracking spell to find my cat in the house. My belly was glowing and, after doing another round of spells, I`ve realized that the only possible explanation for this to happen is that I`m pregnant" the Romanian finishes the story and puts the empty glass on the table. His shoulders were hunched, his eyelids were barely open, and the others now realize just how tired he must feel.

To Be Continued…

**Author`s note: Thank you all for the reviews! I know this chapter isn`t very interesting, but I will continue the story soon. Someone asked if I could make a Fem!RomaniaxGermany story and I will probably make one in the future if I will find what to wright about. Maybe if the one that wrote the note can send me a private message with some details, it would be very apreciated. Stay tooned for the next chapters.**


	7. Chapter 7

Pairings: Romania/Bulgaria

Warnings: foul language, yaoi, mpreg

Fan-made names: Romania-Vlad Ionescu, Bulgaria-Bogdan Georgiev

Characters thoughts are written in italics

I don`t own Hetalia characters

* * *

Bogdan was having a hard time digesting the information received a moment ago. _Pregnant_… It must be one of Vlad`s silly jokes again, but his expression was telling them that this was a serious matter. _Pregnant_… Is this what has caused his friend to not be able to come to the meetings for the past weeks? _Pregnant…_ Is it even possible, considering that he`s a male? _Pregnant…_ And did he just said that **I** was the one that did this to him on that night? _**Pregnant!**_

Bulgaria`s eyes leave the form of his neighbour and stare at the table instead, trying to bore a hole in it. _I don`t know what to feel or how to act. This must be one hell of a nightmare, it can`t be real. Maybe I should ask England to bring me something stronger than beer. _While thinking this, he drank what was left in the glass in one gulp.

Arthur is the first to break the silence. "I don`t understand. You`re saying that you were a female that night, but now you are a male. Did you change back after some time?"

"I was normal the next day after the incident. I didn`t notice anything unusual, except for the fact that I was naked and in the same bed with Bulgaria" Romania answers with a shrug.

"But, for you to remain pregnant, you have to have some female parts as well. Did you notice anything different about your body?"

As England says this, the Romanian`s cheeks begin to turn pink. "I`ve… noticed something the day I`ve discovered this. I`ve started to examine myself and, well… I have another hole."

The silence that followed made Vlad want to disappear in thin air, or charm the couch to swallow him whole.

"`Cough`, well then… I`ll… go to the basement to see if I have a book about this." And with that Arthur got up and walked out of the room in a quick pace.

Vlad sighs and rests his head on the back oh the couch, closing his eyes and thinking if his life could get any worse. Bogdan was looking at the small cabinet at the other side of the room where he knew the drinks were held and Romania felt the need to punch him in the face, remembering that it was because of the alcohol that his neghbour did this to him. After a minute or two Bulgaria bends his head and stares at his hands in his lap. They were shaking.

Bogdan finally decides to speak: "So it`s true. You really are pregnant, aren`t you." It sounds more like an afirmation than a question.

Vlad opens one eye to look at him. "Yes, I`m glad you finally understand what I`ve been talking about for a half an hour" he sarcastically responds.

"Do you hate me?" the other asks in a weak voice.

The Romanian thinks for a few seconds before replying: "I wish I could. I was very angry when I found out, and I still am, but I feel more desperation than hatred at the moment. And if there is nothing to do about this situation I`m in… I`ll need all the h-help I can get." His voice quivers at the last part and he clenches his fists to control himself. _Why do I feel the need to cry? Is it already afecting me __that__ much? _

Bogdan looks at his friend and thinks how hard this must be for him. It was one thing to want children and plan when to have them, and another for them to come out of the blue. Raising a child is a big responsability and Vlad isn`t prepared to face this alone._ I am the one that caused him suffering, so it`s only fair to offer support_.

He puts his hand on top of Romania`s fist and the other turns his head to look at him fully. "It is my fault that you are in this predicament. I won`t ask for your forgiveness because I know I don`t deserve it. All I want is for you to accept my help. No matter what happens, I`ll always be by your side" Bulgaria tells him with sincerity.

Vlad is astonished. "Really? Even if it means… raising the child?" He doesn`t know if he should believe the other`s words so easily. Nations can have many friends that turn their backs in an instant.

Bogdan looks at him in the eyes while saying "I promise that I won`t leave you, even when the child arrives. I will stay with you if you wish, and we will raise it together."

A tear finally falls from one of his eyes and Romania quickly wipes it away. "Thank you. This means very much to me" he tells Bulgaria.

"No need to thank me, what kind of friend would I be if I`ll leave you now? And besides, it looks like I`ll become a father soon" Bogdan says with half a smile.

"Maybe England will find a way for this not to happen; what`s he doing in that basement for so long anyway? It`s been a while since he left" the Romanian mutters.

They remain silent after that, each with his own thoughts. Arthur appears after a while with a book in hand and takes his seat on the armchair.

"I`ve found some information about the spell" he announces. "I`ve made it a long time ago and was thinking to try it on France, maybe that`s why I remembered it, he he…" he says, looking sideways at Vlad who didn`t seem in the slightest bit amused. He clears his throat and opens the book at the marked page, surveying its content. "It says here that the spell lasts for only a few hours, then the person will change back to its original form. Theoretically, if the person under the influence of this spell engages in sexual intercourse with another male, it is very possible that she will remain pregnant. If this happens, the person will maintain some of the parts from its transformation in order to conceive. Other changes may occur to the body during pregnancy. However, the extra parts will disappear after birth." He closes the book and waits for the others to speak.

Romania was trying hard not to appear affected by what he just heard. He keeps his face calm, but starts to tap his foot in an irritating manner. "I don`t know if I should feel scared or amused that you were planning to use this on France. It`s bad enough that he gropes anyone that he sees." His gaze is unwavering as he addresses the next words to Britain. "Is there any way for me to get out of this situation? Are there any spells that could reverse its effect?"

"I`m terribly sorry, but I haven`t found anything else concerning this. I have never tried the spell on anyone else beside you, so I haven`t given it much thought" England tells him regretfully.

"Well, it appears I`ve come here for nothing" the Romanian says as he slowly gets up, wearing a malicious grin. "I can now plan how to punish you for what you`ve done. Maybe one of my ancestor`s weapons might come in handy…"

A drop of sweat has formed on Arthur`s temple. "Um, there is someone else that can help you. Norway is very skilled with magic, maybe we should contact him. I will think about other useful spells, but we`ll need to speak to Lukas as well" he says quickly. He definitely doesn`t want to get on Romania`s bad side, he has had a dark past after all.

A spark of hope flashed in Vlad`s eyes. "Good, then we`ll contact him immediately" he says as his face changes from murderous to neutral.

England inclines his head and raises from the armchair. "Alright, I`ll phone Norway right away. It`s ten o`clock so it must be eleven in Oslo, but I don`t think he`s asleep at this time, he has the habit of going to bed at a late hour. When will you like to depart?"

"At lunch would be a good time, I still have morning sickness" Vlad responds.

"I`ll tell him that we will arrive at about three o`clock at his house. Should I also mention what this is about, or do you want to tell him face to face?" Arthur asks the other.

Romania thinks for a minute before replying: "Tell him about my problem. Maybe he`ll find something before we get there. Ask him if there are other people at his house and if he has a place where no one will hear our discussion. I know that he doesn`t gossip, but I want to make sure no more nations find out about this. It`s enough that he will know as well."

"Very well, if that is all, I`ll phone him in a minute. Let`s hope that this visit will be a fruitful one" England says as he leads the guests to the front door.

"Yes, we can only find out tomorrow. We will be at you house at half past eleven. Good night" Romania tells Britain before leaving. Bulgaria says his goodbye as well and the two nations head back to their hotel.

To Be Continued…


	8. Chapter 8

Pairings: Romania/Bulgaria

Warnings: foul language, yaoi, mpreg

Fan-made names: Romania-Vlad Ionescu, Bulgaria-Bogdan Georgiev

Characters thoughts are written in italics

I don`t own Hetalia characters

* * *

"I can`t wait to get inside, I`m soaked!" says Bulgaria after his umbrella was turned by the wind for the third time that day.

He, Romania and England have arrived in Oslo an hour ago. They`ve picked up a taxi to head towards Norway`s house, but the driver didn`t know much English and neither of them knew how to tell him where they wanted to go. Luckily, the house is a few bus stops away from the airport (from what Arthur remembers) and they have decided to go there by foot. Unfortunately, it began to rain hard and while trying to avoid getting wet they got lost shortly. It didn`t help them that the strong wind was slowing their pace and that they couldn`t see where they were going because of the abundance of water. So Arthur went under a store awning for shelter and called Lukas on the phone to know how far they were from their destination and where exactly they needed to go. The other told him some street names and how the house looked like and they started off again. Now they were only a few feet away from the cosy norwegian home and each breathes a sigh of relief knowing that they won`t be staying in the cold rain much longer.

"You are not the only one, I only hope I won`t catch a cold. That`s all I need right now" Vlad tells Bogdan sarcastically and knocks on the front door.

It seems that the owner of the house was nearby because in a few seconds the door opens and Norway greets them in his usual manner.

"Hello, I`ve managed to kick out the other Nordics a while ago so they won`t be bothering us for a few days. Now come inside" he says in his monotonous voice and steps aside to let them enter.

They enter uncertainly, not knowing what to expect from the cold nation. As they walk into the living room, Vlad could feel Norway`s eyes on him. Before any of them could sit on the couch, Lukas tells them to remain standing and heads towards Romania until they are face to face.

"If it`s true what Britain has told me yesterday, I want you to get naked from the waist up and lie on the sofa so I can see for myself" he instructed.

Vlad narrowes his eyes. "You mean that you don`t believe what he has told you? You think that we came all the way here just for some hot chocolate?"

Norway`s expression doesn't change in the slightest as he asks again: "Take off your clothes and lie on the sofa."

Not wanting to make an issue out of this, Vlad does as he is told (even if a little embarrassed) and waits for the other to examine him. The others stare in awe at the small swelling that has formed in the navel area. Lukas puts his hand on the Romanian`s belly and fells the barely visible bulge. Vlad shudders at the other`s cold hand and tries to turn away but the Norwegian puts the other hand on his shoulder to hold him in place.

"This is amazing," Lukas whispers to himself. _This_ _spell could come in handy, I should ask Britain for it and try it on Denmark someday; and if he doesn`t want to give it to me, I could always bribe him_, he thinks with maliciousness.

"I`ve made the spell a long time ago, but never thought of a counterspell. Do you know anything that could get him out of this state?" Arhur speaks.

Norway blinks as he gets out of his reverie. He finally retreats his hands and lets Vlad put his clothes back on. He turns to stare in England`s direction.

"I don`t think there is anything that could be done beside abortion" Lukas says, matter-of-factly. The Romanian`s face turns white and he remains with an arm halfway through the sleeve of his coat. "An option would be time travel, but it is very risky" he continues.

Bulgaria`s eyes lit up. "Is that even possible? You mean one of us could go back in time and change something?"

"Technically, yes. But like I said, it is very risky. None of us is a good candidate for the job. It`s not like I can go there and do anything, because I didn`t want to go to that party anyway. England can`t go because he must have been drunk at that time, that`s what usually happens to him at parties ("Hey, I can hold my alcohol just fine, thank you very much" Britain said indignantly), and turning sober so quickly is quite dubious if you ask me. That and the fact that there would be two Englands fighting each other. Bulgaria can`t go, for the same reason, and Romania is out of the question. And even if most of the countries were drunk, there were too many in one place and not all of them are stupid not to notice something strange" Norway explains.

"But what if one of us goes to Vlad`s house a day or two before the party begins and make him change his mind about attending it?" Arthur suggests.

"I doubt that would work. What would you think if I came to your house saying something like `Hey, guess what, I`m from the future and I want you to know that if you make the mistake of going to the party you will get pregnant in unfortunate circumstances`, how would you react to that?" Lukas responds.

Arthur rolls his eyes. "I didn`t mean it like that. I was suggesting keeping him preoccupied with something else in that time."

"And that would be? Look, from my experience, telling a lie to keep someone away from a place that you don`t want him to go to never works. Don`t say that this never happened between you and America, or any other nation. They would know that you`re hiding something and they would press you until you`ll tell them what it is about. And even if you try to convince them that it`s better to go to another place instead, they would still want to go to the first one, because it`s 'cooler'. Or you could just tie Romania to a bed and let him there for a while, but it`s still hard to explain why you`ve done it in the first place."

"Okay, I get your point" Britain states after Lukas finishes his explanation. "So, time travel doesn`t help. What about teleporting the unborn baby to another womb? We`ll find a married blonde woman, perform the spell, change her memories to make her believe she is pregnant with her husband`s child, and that`s it. The belly won`t be too noticeable and she may believe that it is a premature birth."

"That`s even more dangerous. By this day we`ve only managed to teleport small, inanimate objects like stones and apples. The child could be dead before reappearing in the other`s womb."

Arthur`s face fell after hearing the Norwegian`s words, thinking that it was the perfect plan. "Damn, that was the only plausible plan I had."

"Hey, has any of you seen where Vlad has gone?" Bogdan suddenly asks.

The other two nations turn their heads towards the sofa where the Romanian was a few moments ago, only to find it empty. The nation wasn`t in the room either.

"Now where could he have gone? He must have slipped past us while we where talking", Arthur mutters.

One of them notices that the door to the bathroom is half open. Bulgaria heads towards that direction when Vlad emerges, putting a hand on the wall to steady himself, his face and hands white and sweaty.

Bogdan rushes to his side. "What`s the matter? Are you sick? Do you want to lie down?" he asks his friend, worried.

Vlad takes a few deep breaths before answering: "I`ll be fine, just the usual sickness… That, and the fact that England and Norway were discussing about me like I`m some kind of laboratory rodent to do experiments on…"

"Oh heh heh, sorry. We got a bit carried away. But we still didn`t find a solution for your problem" Britain tells Romania as he approaches him, with Norway not far behind.

"I`m gonna keep it" Vlad whispers.

"What? What did you say?" Arthur asks, not knowing if he heard right.

"I`m gonna keep it" Romania says louder. "There isn`t much that I can do about it anyway, and even if there is I don`t want to harm it. It was a bad idea to ask for help from any of you in the first place. I`m leaving."

Feeling much better than before, the Romanian turns his back to the other nations and heads towards the front door, grabbing his luggage on the way. The others remain in their places, staring at the retreating form. Bulgaria is the first to recover from his astonishment and starts to walk slowly after his friend, then increases his pace to catch up with him. He also takes his bag and flees the house after Vlad, calling his name. The nation didn`t hear him, or was too stubborn to stop. Bogdan grabbs his arm to stop him from walking further and looks at the other`s face. Romania turns his head away, but Bulgaria manages to see the pain reflected in his eyes. He lets go of the handle and the bag falls on the ground as he encircles the other nation in his arms. Vlad stiffens before relaxing a moment later, not expecting the gesture. He places his head on the other`s chest and listens to his heartbeat.

They stay like this for a few minutes before Bulgaria breaks the silence. "What I said to you back at England`s house is the truth. You are not alone in this and I would help in every way I can, only if you accept me in your life."

Romania raises his head to look into Bogdan`s eyes. Not finding any hint of lies, he smiles and kisses his neighbour on the cheek. "I accept you, but promise me you`ll be a good father."

Bulgaria is a bit surprised by the tender gesture, but doesn`t hesitate to answer: "I promise. I will do my best."

Britain and Norway watch the two nations from the doorway. They do not want to disturb them and remain there even as the two Balkans walk away.

"Well, it looks like they`ve figured out what to do on their own. I should go now before it gets dark. See ya around Lukas" Arthur says his goodbye and turns around to leave but he only takes a few steps before Norway asks him something unexpected: "How about that spell that brought you here in the first place, could you give me a copy of it?"

To Be Continued…

**Author`s note: Phew, I wanted to make this chapter sooner, but better late than never. I don`t like this chapter very much because it feels kind of creepy, but if the other readers like it, it`s okay. I`m still gonna continue the story though. Stay tooned.**


	9. Chapter 9

Pairings: Romania/Bulgaria

Warnings: foul language, yaoi, mpreg

Fan-made names: Romania-Vlad Ionescu, Bulgaria-Bogdan Georgiev

Characters thoughts are written in italics

I don`t own Hetalia characters

* * *

**Thanks for the favs and reviews and sorry for posting so late. Better late than never, that`s what I always say. Now on with the story.**

* * *

"I`m bored out of my mind, there should be something ze awesome me could do without Francis, Antonio, or West. All ze guys are busy pestering their boyfriends nowadays und I can`t stand being near them when they make all kinds of sweet, sickening noises when they think no one is looking in their direction. Not that I`m jealous, of course not, it`s a good thing being single; going where you want, doing manly stuff, annoying Austria, staying late in a club or bar without worrying that there will be arguing in the morning. That is ze life for me. But there should be someone else that I could hang with apart from ze other three…"

Prussia was walking by himself in a park in Budapest, thinking. He came here a while ago with the intention to visit Hungary (uninvited), but he changed his mind before arriving at her house. He wanted someone to talk to, not to fight with. And before deciding to head back in Germany and spend his time at a bar with a drink in hand, an idea suddenly came to him.

"How could I not think of it earlier? There is someone almost as awesome as me out there und I haven`t visited him in a long time. He`ll sure be surprised to see me! It`s time to visit my favorite vampire!"

He started running back towards the airport to pick up a flight to Bucharest.

* * *

Vlad was sitting in an armchair reading a novel. Perla was on his lap, purring softly as he petted her with a hand, while the other held the book. From time to time, he would raise his head to look at the clock on the wall, wondering when his friend will return. Bogdan promised that he would bring him a cheesecake after he finishes buying groceries from town.

Three more months have past by since Bulgaria decided to stay at his house, even if he returns from time to time to his own country when the boss calls for him. Until this day his neighbour has slept in the guestroom, not once asking if they could sleep in the same bed together, and for that Romania was thankful. He knows the other wants more than friendship, but he isn`t ready to accept him as a lover just yet. He likes Bogdan enough for them to move to the next stage, but he is still a bit angry for 'impregnating' him, of all things. _Guess it`s like in that movie I`ve watch some time ago: first comes the baby, then love and marriage_, he thought, then frowned at this idea.

His boss has found out about his pregnancy after he returned home from his trip to Norway, finding out that he left his house when he was supposed to be staying in bed to recover from whatever illness he had so he could go back to work, demanding an explanation for his absence from office. After meeting him in person, knowing that he would not believe what he has to say at the phone, he told him what happened. The president still couldn`t believe his tale, so he was forced to make an ultrasound, his boss canceling his objectives of that day to stay beside him. Vlad would have laughed at the faces his boss and the sonographer made when they saw the image, but he looked at the screen instead, thinking that this baby was developing inside his body even if he was male. He never thought about having children, not even having a lover at that time to make such thing possible in the first place, but now he is going to have his own baby to take care of. This frightens him a bit because he doesn`t know many things about raising children, but it also gives him a pleasant feeling because he will have a family. Soon after, the president contacted Bulgaria`s boss and after some difficulty they finally let Bogdan stay at his house, saying that this was the best choise they could find. Neither knew how this would affect their countries, economically or politically speaking, but they hoped that relationships will be better in the future.

Romania is thankful for Bulgaria`s support. His belly kept growing and he wasn`t keen on going outside and be stared at as he is some kind of freak. So, when it comes to shopping, Bogdan volunteers to go in town and buy food and other necessities, while he maintains the house as best as he can without exhausting himself. He doesn't feel nauseous anymore and he is thankful for that, but he started having food cravings. One day poor Bogdan had to go to the store about seven times to get what his friend wanted because it wasn`t in the house. After a while he found the solution: buy a little of everything so he wouldn`t have to go too many times to the store (the seller even asked him if the food is for his pregnant wife; _the nerve of that woman for asking him such a thing_, he thought).

And if Vlad was happy, he was happy as well.

* * *

Gilbert was whistling as he was walking towards Romania`s house, trying to remember the address.

"Let`s see… 44, 46, 48… I hope it`s still the same house, I do not think it's been that long since we`ve last seen each other. Ah, I can already see it, only a few houses away".

He stops suddenly when he sees someone going towards the house with what seems to be a bag of groceries in his arms, opening the front door like he owns the place and heading inside, closing the door behind him.

_Huh, that looks like Bulgaria. Why is he here? If he is around, then surely Vlad must still live in the house. But why does he have groceries? I think I`ve overheard West telling Italy something about Romania being sick or something like that, but that was a few months ago. Is it that bad that he called his neighbour to help him? I have to see for myself. _With that in mind, Prussia ignored the door and moved towards one of the windows to peek inside, being careful to lie low and not let the ones in the house know that he`s here. _Knowing Vlad, he usually hides his weaknesses and the only way to truly find out what`s going on is to look from afar_, he thinks.

Not seeing any person from the first window, he moves to the second one and finds Bulgaria in the living room putting something on a platter in front of Romania, who was sitting on an armchair with a book beside him. A white cat could be seen moving between their legs, her tail in the air. Gilbert was thinking that Vlad looks healthy enough, until the other raises himself from the armchair. _Has he gotten fat? That won`t be awesome if it happened to me._ After a few moments, he realizes something. _Wait a minute, there where times when me and him ate like pigs and after asking him why he doesn`t get fat, he answered that it is because he has a fast metabolism and he can`t get fat even if he wants to. I was in shape most of the times because of West`s workouts that he made me do. So what`s with the big belly? What if he has… MEIN GOTT! Does he have a tumor? Is that why he doesn`t come to meetings anymore? Can he even get rid of it? What if…_

Prussia`s thoughts are suddenly interrupted when something hard hits him in the head.

"Părinţii tăi nu te-au învăţat că nu e frumos să te uiţi pe geam la alţii în casă? Ar trebui să-ţi fie ruşine, tinere!"

Gilbert puts a hand on the spot where he has been hit and hisses in pain. He turns around to see who he is dealing with and yelps when he sees a purse approaching with speed towards his face. He gets out of the way before it hits its target.

"Hey lady, what`s ze meaning of this? Ooof!" The purse was thrown again, hitting his shoulder instead. "I din`t do anything bad, I swear! OUCH! Not in my awesome face, you hag! Dammit!"

"Să nu te mai prind niciodată că faci acest lucru!"

Prussia has had enough and ran away before the 'hag' could give him another blow.

* * *

"Did you hear that? I think I`ve heard someone shouting," Bogdan asks Vlad.

"Probably just some kids playing. What a piece of cheesecake?"

* * *

"What happened to you, bruder? Did Hungary beat you again?" A worried Germany asks Prussia when he enters the house. He was walking slowly with his head bent and had a hand on his forehead.

"Nein, this one is older than Elizaveta, in appearance at least, und probably has rocks in her purse. It would have been alright if it were her, at least I would have been prepared for the blows," Gilbert answers and heads towards the kitchen to find a bag of ice that he keeps in the freezer for special occasions.

To Be Continued…

**Translations:**

**P****ă**rinţii tăi nu te-au învăţat că nu e frumos să te uiţi pe geam la alţii în casă? Ar trebui să-ţi fie ruşine, tinere! = Did your parents never teach you that it`s not nice to look on the window in other people`s house? You should be ashamed, young man!

**Să nu te mai prind niciodată că faci acest lucru!**** = Do not ever let me catch you doing this again!**


	10. Chapter 10

Pairings: Romania/Bulgaria

Warnings: foul language, yaoi, mpreg

Fan-made names: Romania-Vlad Ionescu, Bulgaria-Bogdan Georgiev

Characters thoughts are written in italics

I don`t own Hetalia characters

* * *

**Thank you sooo much for the comments :) I can write more knowing that people like this story. Prussia will appear in the next chapters as well (he`s that awesome)**

* * *

_At a world meeting_

Gilbert was sitting in a chair beside Germany, looking at his watch from time to time to see how much longer the meeting will take. He had convinced his brother to let him come, telling him that he was curious what West was doing at these meetings and what kind of discussions were taking place. Prussia didn`t need to be present because he wasn`t a nation anymore, but Ludwig let him stay as long as he doesn`t do anything stupid, thinking that the reason behind this is nostalgia. But Gilbert didn`t come for any of that.

_Verdammt, I forgot how boring it is to stay at these things; I only wish America would shut up already and let ze others speak so it will end quicker_, Prussia was cursing in his mind. _Why did I think that coming here will solve anything? None of ze nations that are closer to Vlad know much more about his well being than ze others, saying ze same things about low economy and shit, and Bulgaria disappears Gott knows where at breaks and I can`t ask him about his friend. Maybe he`s avoiding everyone because he`s the one to actually know more stuff and doesn`t want to tell anyone about what Vlad is going thru. Is there someone else I should ask? Ukraine doesn`t know a thing; Moldova said that he hasn`t kept in touch with his brother in quite a while, so he doesn`t know a thing; Serbia` answer is about low economy; Hungary is out of ze question because she can`t even stand hearing his name; Austria doesn`t have a clue (well, he doesn`t care much since he has Elizaveta by his side); Poland kept saying strange stories with UFOs and ponies, so I excused myself quickly before he started saying about other things; Toni and Francis aren`t of any help… But I haven`t asked Norway and England yet, they should know something since they are in the Magic Club with him, right? I better catch them both before they leave._

Another hour went by and the meeting was finally over. Gilbert quickly stood up from the chair and went towards the Nordic nation.

"Hey, Norway! Awesome to see you, it`s been some time since I met other nations beside West, Francis and Antonio. How are things at your country?"

Lukas raises an eyebrow. "Hm, fine" he says as he puts his notes in the suitcase then turns his back at the albino. "Nice talking to you, but I must go. Bye" he adds as he starts walking towards the exit.

"Hey, hey, wait! I was wondering, do you know anything about why Romania hasn`t come to any meetings these days? Is he ill or something? I know you two are in ze Magic Club, so I was thinking that you know more than ze others" Prussia said quickly before Norway could leave.

"I can`t tell you anything else than what you probably already know. Now if you`ll excuse me, I need to go before Denmark catches up on me to piss me off" Lukas says, not slowing his pace.

"Sheesh, that went well" Gilbert mutters under his breath while letting the other go and heading towards Arthur instead. "England!" he shouts to draw his attention.

Britain was talking with America before he heard his name. He says a few more words to Alfred and the other inclines his head as a 'yes' and goes to talk to another nation. Arthur approaches Gilbert. "Good day, Pussia. I haven`t seen you at the meetings for some time. Can I help you with something?"

"Ja. I want to know why Romania hasn`t given any sign of life for a few months. Knowing you both are in ze Magic Club, I was hopping you would know about his situation" the albino responds.

"Well, khm, I`m afraid I can`t help you. He hasn`t come to the Club in a long time and I heaven`t heard much about him since then. He said a while back something about not feeling well because of his economy, so I thinks it`s better to just wait and eventually he`ll return good as new. These things do take time you know…"

"But it`s been months! That`s what really bothers me. Months! Don`t tell me ze same bullshit as anyone else has. How bad can his economy be to not come to meetings? It`s no war, no famine, no nuclear disaster, no anything! So what could have possibly happened? I think some of you know some things that you don`t want to tell" Prussia says, losing his patience.

Arthur frowns at the others outburst. "I think is best for us to mind our own business. When he will be ready, he will come. There`s no need to fret over something we can`t do anything about. Now, if you don`t need anything else, I believe it`s time for me to leave. Goodbye" the island nation tells the other before leaving.

"What the f**k is it with you people? You act as if someone suddenly disappearing from the face of ze Earth and not knowing anything about him is something that happens every day!" Gilbert kept cursing for a while before realizing that someone was talking to him.

"Dude, are you alright? Hello! You`ve been speaking to that door for two minutes now."

Prussia turns to see America next to him. The room was almost empty except for them, Germany, that was collecting what was left on the tables, and Italy who kept speaking about pasta in a high voice (so Ludwig didn`t hear his brother`s rant).

"Glad to finally catch your attention" Alfred says with a smile. "I saw you speaking with Artie and something that he said made you angry, right? I don`t want to be nosy or anything, but is there anything the hero can do to help?"

"Not if you don`t know what happened to Romania that made him skip meetings" Gilbert spitefully says.

"Aah. I don`t know much, but I know he came to Arthur`s house about… three months back I guess? I was visiting and he came with that Bulgarian dude. Man, was he freaky! He scared the shit out of me when I opened the door, with those eyes and canines of his. It was just like in those movies with vampires, with shadows and spirits…"

"Wait, hold on a minute. So Vlad came with Bulgaria at England`s house three months ago and you where there as well. Why did he come there?" Prussia asks, wanting to know more.

"Well, he said that he needed to speak something personal with Arthur, but I couldn`t find what they where talking about because England used some of his 'mumbo jumbo' and not a single sound could be heard from the other side of the closed room, even if I was spying through the key hole. Artie didn`t tell me anything, so I presume it`s not my place to know. What surprised me was that the next day the three of them left together, Arthur telling me about a trip by airplane. But he didn`t say what their destination was. Sorry if I can`t give you more details, it`s confusing even for me."

"Nein, that`s alright. You told me more things than the other nations did today. Thank you for the information, I`ll buy you some burgers next time we meet."

"Oh, come on, I don`t need rewards! I`m glad when I can help somebody in need, that`s all. That, and the fact that I`m on a diet. I only eat a hamburger once a week now and it`s driving me crazy! And some of Japan`s sushi and stuff. But if I`ll lose a few pounds, it would be worth it. Well, see you around!" Alfred waves and heads towards the door.

"Ja, you too!" Prussia tells him. He turns around and realizes that Germany was done arranging the room and was talking with Feliciano. Ludwig notices him looking in his direction and asks: "Ready to go, bruder?"

"Ja, today wasn`t quite a bad day after all. Let`s go home and open some of those cans of beer that I bought yesterday" Gilbert exclaims as he joins his brother.

"Only a few, those drinks are strong, even for you. I only hope I don`t have to carry you to your bedroom like I did last time. And you should know by now that I don`t drink that stuff."

"Pfft, West, sometimes I don`t even know if you are my bruder. I like my beer to be strong, not like that thing England has that`s named 'ale' or something like that. And that reminds me, I`m calling England to come to our house in a few days, I would like to speak to him about something."

"Why him? And why would you need to bring him home, can`t you two meet somewhere else?" Germany asks, feeling a bit doubtful of his brother`s intentions.

"Oh, come on. Can`t I make new friends? And ze best way to gain their trust is to bring them at your house, correct?"

"Well…"

"Trust me, West! Nothing bad will happen, it`s just some cultural exchange, that`s all."

"Hm, alright. I`m not actually pleased to have a grumpy Englishman in my house, but as long as you stay in your room and keep it low, it will be fine" Ludwig finally gives in.

"Great, I`ll call him tomorrow and tell him to come on Friday, okay? We`ll just talk, that`s all."

"Ja, ja…" _That`s what you usually say when you hang out with France and Spain and most of the times I have to go looking for you in bars_, Germany thinks to himself.

To Be Continued…

**What is Prussia actually planing? You will find out in the nest chapter *_-**


	11. Chapter 11

Pairings: Romania/Bulgaria

Warnings: foul language, yaoi, mpreg

Fan-made names: Romania-Vlad Ionescu, Bulgaria-Bogdan Georgiev

Characters thoughts are written in italics

I don`t own Hetalia characters

* * *

_At Germany`s house_

"Hello Prussia. It`s nice of you to invite me to your house, but I don`t understand why you are suddenly interested in knowing about the time when I was a pirate. I mean, there are a lot of books and articles about that period, I don`t think it is necessary for me to be here and talk about it…", Arthur says as he steps into the house a bit uncertainly.

"Nonsense! Ja, there are other ways to find out about that stuff, but I want to know directly from ze source. And who else knows more about pirates than you, of course! So come on in, we`ll go to ze room in the far end of ze hallway so nobody will disturb us", Gilbert tells the other as he walks in the said direction, making sure England follows him.

"Is Germany home as well?" Arthur asks, already guessing what the answer is. He feels better knowing that the younger brother is around. Germany is the only one who can control Prussia in case he decides to do something stupid. He hasn`t interacted much with the Prussian, but he knows the other spends a lot of time in the company of France, so he should be careful of his intentions.

"Ja, he is upstairs doing who knows what with ze Italian boy, not that I wanna know about it. I`m guessing West is showing Feliciano how to do pushups in bed, if you get my drift", Gilbert states and winks suggestively.

"Uh, yeah… I suppose…" Britain will NOT dare let his thoughts go that far. _Finally, we`ve reached the goddamn chamber. I can only hope Prussia doesn`t have some sort of surprise waiting for me on the other side of the door_, he thinks.

He breathes a sigh of relief when he sees that it is a normal living room. Gilbert gestures towards the couch and armchairs. "Take a sit wherever you like, I`ll join you in a minute" he says and exits the room. He comes back with two glasses and a few cans of beer. "To warm up a bit, it is getting colder outside, no?" he adds while pouring from the first can into their glasses.

"Yes, winter will come in half a month" England responds and takes a sip from his drink. "Whoa, this is good stuff you got here, it`s even better than ale. What is it?"

"Well, of course it`s bet… it`s one of ze best German beers you`ll ever find on the market. You can take some of it with you on your way back, if you want. Kesesese!" Gilbert catches himself before saying what he thinks about ale. He doesn`t want to upset England with anything at the moment. Making sure the other is in a good mood is the best solution for what he is planning to do.

"That is really kind of you, but I can`t accept taking something from others…"

"Consider them a gift then, I have a lot of these anyway. And I feel better knowing that other nations like our beer as well" Gilbert says with a smile and sits on an armchair in front of Arthur. "So how about telling me about some of your adventures at sea?"

"Ah, yes. About that… what do you want to hear about?"

"Maybe about how you managed to beat Antonio`s ass? That should be an awesome story! Kesesese!" the Prussian responds, grinning.

"Ahahaha, good times were those. And I know just the tale to tell. It was that time when…"

While Britain was remembering what he used to do in his pirate days, Prussia was pretending to listen with interest at what the other was saying, meanwhile filling the Englishman`s glass when emptied.

* * *

_A few stories and drinks later…_

"This is all my fault! Will he e-'hic'-ver forgive me after what I 'hic' did to him? And he`s bloody pregnant too! He`ll probably 'hic' hex me if he ever sees me again! The Magic Club is DOOMED! How will we 'hic' perform in the future? Should I offer to raise the baby myself? He probably wouldn`t want that. God, I don`t 'hic' know what to do…"

Gilbert was staring wide-eyed at the drunk Englishman, not knowing if he should believe a word that the other was saying, thinking that it`s probably some twisted fantasy that only Britain could come up with. _How could Romania be pregnant? Britain said something about turning him into a girl, but how would he give birth while still being male? And Bulgaria is not just playing servant, but is actually ze father? What ze hell is going on?_

He looks at his untouched glass on the table, picks it up and takes a large gulp of beer.

* * *

Prussia is standing at a café in Romania, looking out the window for a certain person to walk on the street any minute. He saw Bulgaria leave his friend`s house a while ago and he is eagerly waiting for him to return. He takes another sip of his coffee while his left hand is tapping the surface of the table. It takes a while but when Bulgaria finally passes by the café he is currently in, Gilbert rises from his seat, leaves some money on the table and goes outside after the nation. He takes him by surprise by pinning him to a wall in a secluded area near the street and making his bag of groceries fall on the ground.

"You can`t get away from me this time. I know you`ve been avoiding everyone at ze meeting so you won`t answer any questions, but I won`t let you leave until you tell me what I want to know. Is it true that Vlad is pregnant?" he asks as Bogdan is struggling to get free from his hold.

Bulgaria freezes instantly "H-how did you fi…"

Now Gilbert knows that what England was babbling about is the truth by looking at the other`s shocked face. _At least something is clear from all this mess._

"Next question: are you ze one that impregnated him?"

Bogdan almost fainted at the question and the accusation in Prussia`s voice. "How do you know these things? I swear I didn`t mean to, I was drunk! I`m doing everything I can to make amends by staying at his house and helping him. Now let go of me!" he yells and struggles more fiercely. But Gilbert would have none of it. He raises the other above the ground and pushes him back against the wall with force, making his head hit the surface painfully. Bulgaria stops resisting and watches the other through half-lidded eyes, his body trembling.

"Now listen carefully. I may spend more time with Francis and Antonio lately, but Vlad is still my friend. And I don`t like it when anything bad happens to any of my friends, got it? And now let`s move to ze last question: are you treating him well?"

The other only nods his head, not trusting his voice to speak. He remembered that this is the European gesture for 'yes'.

"Good. I`ll let you go this time, but if I find out that you do something that Vlad doesn`t like… let`s say you won`t be walking for a while once a catch you. Now, before I go…" The Prussian let`s go of his captive and bends down to pick the fallen items and puts them back in the bag. He hands the bag to Bogdan and the other takes them from his hands with a surprised expression on his face. "T-thanks" he answers.

"What, you thought that I can`t be a good person as well? When you return home, please don`t tell Romania that I know about all this. I`m not gonna divulge how I found out and I swear that I won`t tell this to another soul either. I don`t want him to be depressed that someone else knows his secret. But I want to ask you a favour." The Bulgarian could feel his body begin to tremble again, not knowing what the other wants. "Yes?" he says in a small voice.

"Will you announce me what ze baby`s gender will be after he gives birth?" Gilbert asks, smiling.

The other let`s out a sigh he didn`t know he was holding. "Oh, of course".

"That will be awesome! Well, see you around" Prussia says and walks away with his hands in his pockets.

Bogdan stands in the same spot and looks at the ex-nation`s back until he could no longer be seen. "That was strange" he mutters and heads towards Romania`s house.

To Be Continued…


End file.
